


So Take Me Home

by 2Hearts1BadWolf



Series: Home [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Pre-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, ten is remembered but not there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hearts1BadWolf/pseuds/2Hearts1BadWolf
Summary: so as the third part of my Home series, this is basically Rose’s experience of Pete’s World without her Doctor.





	So Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this drabble to everyone who ever has acted on Doctor Who, you’ve all done a fabulous job…except I’m still mad Billie left the show…yes I understand why and I support her. But understanding and supporting versus liking it, all don’t go hand in hand *crosses arms and glares at ground.* Disclaimer: Yes, please sue me. You might get all ten cents to my name. Go wild. But seriously, don’t sue me please. That would really make my life more inconvenient than the fifteen page paper I’m currently putting off…

_Crowded rooms full of empty faces_

_Our deepest conversation full of lies_

_Another night with all my friends_

_The kind you'll never see again_

_I wonder if they'll see through my disguise_

_And I want to say_

_That I can't hold back_

_And it might be wrong_

_But it's all I have_

_Come take me home tonight_

_Come take me home_

_Oh I need you now_

_I'm lost without you_

_A million miles but I will find you_

_So take me home_

_It's 3 A.M. and I can't sleep without you_

_I think I've found the perfect words to say_

_The shattered light transmits my voice_

_Sometimes we don't have a choice_

_I'd wake you up from half a world away_

_And I tried so hard_

_Tried to be so strong_

_But you see the crash_

_My defense is gone_

_Come take me home tonight_

_Come take me home_

_Oh I need you now_

_I'm lost without you_

_A million miles but I will find you_

_Come take me home tonight_

_Come take me home_

_Oh, come take me home tonight_

_Come take me home_

_Come take me home_

_The shattered light transmits my voice_

_Sometimes we don't have a choice_

_Come take me home_

_Wake you up from half a world away_

_Oh I need you now_

_I'm lost without you_

_I'm holding on till I can find you_

_So take me home._

_-“Home” by The Goo Goo Dolls_

 

“Rose sweetheart? Rose?”

 

Rose ducked behind a bush to avoid her mother. Not that she didn’t love Jackie, but for the moment she wanted some space.

 

“Rose dear, I’m going inside. I can’t leave Tony by himself, alright? You come in when you’re ready.”

 

There was a soft padding of footsteps before silence enveloped the garden grounds.

 

She sighed and collapsed down on the nearby bench not minding that it was still wet from the rain that afternoon, and definitely ignoring the thought of her mother pitching a fit to see how muddied up her expensive dress was becoming.

 

Rose hated that word.

 

Expensive.

 

She was so sick of it. She loved Pete, surely she did, but she was tired of having money. All of it felt like a cheap way of the universe paying her back for having taken the one thing she loved most.

 

Rose starred up at the stars in all their glorious light. The light that was blinding and bursting and blazing thousands of miles away, strewn across the motely canvas of night. There were times she wanted to just lay down in this garden and fall asleep in their pied glow. She missed traveling amongst them. She ached to be with them once more.

 

Everything in her ached.

 

Even her feet ached from these bloody heels she had to wear to the Vitex party. Though she remained quiet about the pain.

 

Always so quiet.

 

The world was so loud.

 

But she was so quiet.

 

If anything really hurt, it was her heart. It hurt every day, every hour, every moment. It kept a steady drum beat “alive, alive, alive” it whispered. She shut her eyes. Yes, she was alive. Yes, she was breathing. Yes, her heart was beating. Nevertheless, she never felt quite so…dead. Alone. Sad. Heartbroken.

  
Rose missed the Doctor with everything she had left in her that wasn’t devoted to just loving him. She missed him in a way she never knew she really could, for this wasn’t the greater plan she had. She never dreamed they’d end up like this. Even if she’d just been dumped back on Earth, back in London, there was still a chance she could see him, right? She’d at least hear on the news about aliens, knowing what he was up to. Knowing if he were alive in the same body or not. Wouldn’t she know that at least? She always told herself she would.

 

It had been three years of being stuck in this universe. Three years of cramming every piece of information regarding physics, and mechanics, and the likes into her skull. She’d built the canon and launched herself 283 times across the void into other universes.

 

Sometimes she was successful, sometimes she actually found him, called to him, but he never saw her. Other times…she didn’t want to remember the other times where his body was cold, where he looked at her without recognition, where he had a face that wasn’t either of _her_ Doctors. Then again, every Doctor is her Doctor, aren’t they? She didn’t know anymore at this point. In every universe she’d been in so far she’d had to leave him if she even found him. 283 times of hoping, zero times of success. In the end she was still alone. In the end she was still heartbroken. In the end she still loved him. In the end she’d never let him go.

 

Rose looked back up at the sky longing to be with him again, thousands of miles away, on another planet, in another universe. Just be with him.

 

“I’ll get back to you Doctor,” she whispered. “I told you once before and I keep my promises, okay? Forever. That’s what I promised. Forever.”


End file.
